


Short Fic Collections

by otechestvo



Series: Rus/Aus/??? (Poly fic) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short fic, to be updated as I write them. Various pairings, mostly Russia-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Fic Collections

**Rus/Eng/Aus**

Lying between them, the difference is most noticable, one feverish, one benumbing.

 

**Rus/Can/Ned**

He worried that they would forget him for each other. Sweet kisses soothed him.

 

**America/Australia**

Alfred ate a jar of vegemite on a dare just for the feel of that warm hand on his back as his stomach emptied itself in violent protest.

 

**Rus/Aus; vampire AU**

Cody loves the way Ivan smells. He likes to press his face to his hair when they’re cuddled up watching some bad television and smell his shampoo. More often than not it’s some generic musky men’s shampoo, but sometimes Ivan runs out and borrows some from his sisters and he smells really fruity for the rest of the day, and Cody teases him but secretly thinks it’s actually pretty nice. It fits him better than… whatever it is men’s shampoo is supposed to smell like.   
  
Cody thinks sometimes he uses the girly shampoo on purpose; food may turn to ash in his mouth but he can still smell things. And he has caught Ivan stealing his yoghurt cups from his packed lunches just to smell them too many times to be fooled.   
  
Sometimes he can catch the scent of his boyfriend’s body wash, too, though it’s never quite as strong. Sometimes, if he really focuses, Cody can sift through the various products and smell Ivan himself; it’s indescribable, of course it is, how does one explain such a scent beyond ‘people-scented’? And maybe that’s why it’s fascinating, the fact that it’s nothing special, that Ivan smells just like everyone else.   
  
Ivan likes to smell Cody, too, but he’s pretty sure that’s more out of hunger than anything else.


End file.
